


Visiting

by enbylovesferengis (obviouslyelementary)



Series: The unwilling prince and the prophet's chosen [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/enbylovesferengis
Summary: Damar takes a week off to visit Kira at DS9.(Set 9 years after the war with the Dominion)
Relationships: Damar/Kira Nerys
Series: The unwilling prince and the prophet's chosen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959145
Kudos: 11





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> This may be slightly OOC but like... its nine years after the war, they can be soft. Also this is extremely self indulgent, as all Kira/Damar fics are. Enjoy!

The truth was that no one expected their relationship to last that long, let alone work so well. In fact, considering everything, no one even expected the relationship to begin in the first place. It happened after years and years of friendship, of slowly building up trust, of understanding each other and each other's worlds and needs and limits. It was a dangerous path to trace, one filled with bad possibilities, of mistakes and unsureness, but somehow they made it, and no one could really believe it.

To think of a bajoran with a cardassian by mere want was already insanity enough. Despite being fifteen years since the end of the occupation, nine years after the Dominion War ended, it was still extremely unlikely that any cardassian and bajoran would ever share a relationship with no resentment or certain regards. There were some couples here and then, but most of them included defects from the Cardassia army or collaborator bajorans. Hardly their case.

Because Kira Nerys was the military leader of Bajor, the commander of Deep Space Nine, and a well known cardassian hater; and Corat Damar was Cardassia's castellan, the leader of his people, and a well know bajoran antagonist. How did they end up together?

Through a long, long time of talking, understanding, conversating, and finding middle grounds.

But that was the path, and they were now in the next level. They had been sharing affairs for over two years, and been officially together for one and a half. Officially, yes, and out, for all galaxy to see. Damar, leader of the Cardassia Union, and Kira, leader of the military forces on Bajor. Quite the unexpected couple, but they made it work nicely.

Considering their duties, it was hard to find time to see each other all that often. While Kira had to remain on DS9 for as long as possible, Damar was the one that had to make arrangements to have his ministers deal with the less important questions while he travelled all the way to the station to spend some time with her. And honestly, he knew she loved to have that power over him. While she was aware that Cardassia came first (just like Bajor came first to her, as well), he did all he could to run away from his duties as castellan and visit her as often as possible.

It was just his luck that his right hand man, Garak, had convinced his own partner to go live with him in Cardassia, and doctor Bashir did not seem to put up much fight. Terrans and their constant need to help others. Cardassia was filled with them.

Regardless of the many visitors and helpers in his planet, Damar was always glad to see a helping hand, specially one that allowed him to fly to Bajoran space and see his loved one. Despite her hard work, she was always waiting for him when he came to visit, and always greeted him with all the happiness she could muster. He knew some of the Vedeks and even the Kai wasn't a big fan of their relationship, but as long as Kira didn't mind, he wouldn't worry himself about it either.

Damar found himself thinking about all those little facts about their relationship just after they entered bajoran space, around half an hour before they docked on DS9. The ship was quite full that day, but that wasn't unlikely, since many terrans and other federation citizens used DS9 as a port to leave from Cardassia to their next assignment. Apart from himself, there were only two of his personal guards and two other cardassians, an old couple leaving for a nice trip to Risa. He only knew of their presence because they were delighted to travel with their castellan, and he was always cordial towards his people, no matter what.

Some of his most... suspicious officers, always begged to him not to use normal transportation, rather wishing he would be a guest in their battle ships instead, but Damar knew there was little to no risk, and he did not believe arriving at DS9 in a battle ship would make the bajorans trust him any more. So, he travelled like everyone else, in a convoy ship, and waited patiently for his arrival at the station.

Once he did arrive, his guards made him wait (against his will) until all passengers had left. The old cardassian couple came to say goodbye and he responded to them in kind, before standing up and finally, finally being able to leave that god forsaken ship and meet up with Kira.

Oh, how he missed her.

While his guards took his bag (once again, against his will), he made sure they wouldn't touch the box he had brought for her. Making his way out, he found commander Dax standing by the airlock, and felt slightly disappointed.

"Hello Damar" she said, smiling, and he smiled back, awkwardly. "I'm sorry Kira couldn't greet you, she is extremely busy with some bajoran requests up in Ops. I could show you to your quarters, or I can leave you to meet her up there."

"Could you show my guards their quarters?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed and failing. His guards looked at him, offended, but Dax was already on her toes.

"Yes of course, gentlemen, right this way" she said, grabbing them by their arms and pulling them towards the habitat ring. They went with her, hesitant, and she winked at him, a sign to show him to go before they got away. He thanked her with a nod and made his way to the opposite hallway, heading towards the lift to reach operations.

"Ops" he said once inside, holding the box firmly in his hands and unknowingly smiling to himself. Three months, that was how long had passed since the last time they saw each other. Once the lift stopped, he made his way out, seeing some familiar faces in the crowd, mostly bajorans that had grown used with his visits. Officer Sibu and security Vavas both gave him a smile and a nod, and he nodded in kind. Then, he headed to Kira's office, stopping in front of the windowed door.

_"No. No! We are not sending any ships to the gama quadrant this week! I told you Odo will tell us when we are allowed to go! I... listen, if you are not going to follow your military leader's advice, then I don't know why you contacted me in the first place! No, Ucto, I don't understand. You know what? Do whatever you want, but just know that if you run into danger, no troops are going to leave Bajor after you. Good day!"_

Damar couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he watched through the glass how angrily she slammed the table to finish the transmission with he could only guess was minister Ucto, one of the many responsible for the technological advances of Bajor. He watched as Kira groaned and sat down behind her desk, grabbing PADD after PADD, looking stressed, pushing her hair back as she always did when she was angry. Considering that as good time as any, Damar pressed the button to alert her, and she groaned loudly.

_"Come in!"_

Damar stepped inside once the doors opened, holding the box behind himself, and watched her as she rubbed her nose and put the PADD down once he was inside. She looked up, probably ready to kill whoever was coming inside, but her anger immediately dissipated from her eyes the moment she saw him.

"I see you are having a stressing day" he said, tilting his head, his smile now much more natural and ease going than before with Dax. "I hope my visit isn't unwanted."

"Corat..." she whispered, standing up and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, this... yes it has been a stressing day, I just... ugh doesn't matter, I'm sorry I couldn't go there and greet you" she said, walking around her desk while eh chuckled.

"I don't mind. I just came to see you, we can talk later" he assured, and she moved closer to him, shaking her head.

"Oh please don't leave... Let me at least say hello" she said, smiling and reaching up. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned up, kissing him softly, and he immediately kissed her back, arms wrapping easily around her waist. The kiss was soft, sweet and quick, and she pulled away with a happy sigh, pressing her forehead against his. "I was expecting you, but that idiot Ucto didn't let me leave..."

"I noticed. He wants to go to the Gama Quadrant again?" Damar asked, caressing her back with his thumb, eyes watching her and her soft expressions. She nodded, opening her eyes, meeting his.

"Yes. I already told him that Odo is not sure if those new aliens that came around are nice or not, but he just wants to go. Whatever, I would let him" Kira said, smiling and kissing him again. "Let's not talk about that. I'm so happy you came."

"So am I. I missed you deeply" he said, pulling away just enough to show her the small box. "I brought you a gift."

"Oh?" Kira asked, pulling away and picking it up. Her eyes widened and she smirked at him. "Really? I can't believe it."

"You said you wanted to try them in your last letter, so..." Damar shrugged. She opened the small box and chuckled at the weirdly shaped candies inside. "Believe me, it wasn't easy to find them."

"Ghomar candy... I can't believe it" she said, reaching for one and putting it in her mouth. She began chewing it, and after a second, she made a face. "Oh, it's so bad."

"Yes. It is" Damar agreed, and she laughed while he chuckled, watching her happy grin as she kept chewing.

"It tastes like those awful human candies... what is the name... lico... licorose... something like that" she said, closing the box and smiling. "Thank you though. I did want to try them."

"I know" he chuckled and watched as she turned around to put the box down on the table. "So, when are you getting some free time?"

"Probably in an hour or two, but I could just shut my comms and ignore the bajoran government for the evening" she said, turning around towards him and leaning against the desk, smiling. "After all, it isn't every day when my partner comes around to see me."

"That is true, but I don't want you to jeopardize your work for me" he said, walking slowly to her, holding her waist. She smiled and reached up, placing her hand over his shoulders, playing with his scales, making him shiver. "I'm serious Nerys... if you have work, I don't want to interrupt."

"Believe me, I want you to interrupt" she said, leaning up to kiss him again. Oh, her lips were so soft. He closed his eyes, kissing her back, holding her waist and gently pulling her to sit on the desk. She did it without hesitation, sliding her hand up his neck and gently scratching his scalp, making him squeeze her waist while trying to control himself. She was... intoxicating. He loved her.

"Sir, we have... oh" they heard someone saying behind them, and Damar pulled away while Kira sighed loudly and looked over his shoulder. He looked back and saw Sibu looking at them with a PADD in hand, an amused spark in her eyes. "Sorry sir, it was an emergency."

"Let me guess, Ucto?" she asked, gently pushing Damar and getting on her feet, and Damar stood to the side. Sibu nodded and Kira grabbed the PADD, reading the message and sighing. "Sibu, will you make me a favor?"

"Of course sir."

"Tell him that I am currently sleeping with castellan Damar and I will answer after I'm done" she said, pushing the PADD back, and Sibu couldn't help a smile. Kira winked at her and she giggled.

"Yes sir, right away. I will make sure no one bothers you."

"Thank you, Sibu" she nodded, turning back to Damar and offering her hand. "Come on, I'm way too tired to work."

"Of course" he agreed, taking her hand and smiling while they walked out, heading to the lift.

"Habitat ring" she said once inside, and leaned close to him, kissing his cheek lightly and allowing him to relax.

He was so lucky.

\--------------------

"Did she really send that message? Like you told her to?" he asked later, out of his own curiosity, watching as Nerys brought a bowl filled with fruits to the bed and laid down next to him, leaning against his chest.

"No, of course not. She probably just sent a 'she's very busy at the moment'. But I wish she could send that" she said, laying her head on his chest and sighing softly, grabbing a moba fruit and taking a bite. "Want some?"

"Sure" he said, reaching for the bowl and picking up a kurna fruit and biting it. He made a face, and she chuckled.

"You will never get used with fruits, will you?" she asked, kissing his chest, and he shook his head.

"I try my best, but cardassians weren't raised on fruit. There are almost no fruit trees or bushes in Cardassia" he explained, probably for the ten thousandth time. She never seemed to care though. Nerys just chuckled and bit another piece of her moba. "I just can't get used to how sour it is."

"You seem to like it better when I add some terran sugar" she said, closing her eyes and sighing happily through her nose. He let his arm slide underneath her to bright her body closer, gently moving his fingers over her side. "I haven't been this relaxed in months... ever since your last visit."

"I'm sorry I can't visit more often. I wish I could, but duty demands my presence in Cardassia more often than I would like" he whispered, kissing her head, breathing her sweet smell in. She nodded, finishing her fruit and putting the bowl away, so she could turn to her side and lay her head under his chin. "But this time I will be staying for a week at least... so it's more time..."

"Not enough" she whispered, her arms wrapping around his waistline, her fingers playing with his cervical scales. She absolutely loved those for some reason. He kissed her head again, and rubbed her back, loving how smooth and warm her skin as. After a moment of silence, she moved her head to look up at him again. "What do you think of going to Bajor tomorrow?"

"I would love to" he said, smiling down at her, kissing her back when she leaned up to press their lips together. "Anything new you would like to show me?"

"Yes and no... I haven't been there in a while and I miss it, plus I think Benjamin is currently harvesting some good vegetables I would like to taste. If you didn't mind" she added, and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't. You know my relationship with Sisko is was better than it was before."

"Well good, I wouldn't like to see you fighting with the emissary" she chuckled, laying down again and sighing. "Sometimes, I wonder how they are doing, the prophets. After the war, they have been awfully silent" she whispered, and he could sense her worry, gently pulling her closer, brushing her hair.

"They are watching over you and your people, you shouldn't worry" he assured, kissing her head and smiling when she looked at him. Nerys moved up to kiss him again, sliding her hand up his back, and he laid down comfortably on the pillow, pulling her closer, half of her body over his, a nice weight. Damar kissed her back, slow and passionate, his hands moving up and down her back, and she brushed his hair backwards, tracing his scales, from his brow down to his ear and neck.

When they pulled away, they were breathless, and Damar was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

"Nerys... there is something I want to ask you" he whispered, and she looked at him, her eyes soft and sweet and filled with love. He never thought this would ever happen, and now that it was happening, it was quite lovely.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, brushing her hand over his scales, tracing the expression lines on his face. He held her waist, brushing it with his thumbs, finding his courage.

"I want to marry you."

Nerys looked at him, her hand freezing, and her eyes widened slightly while she searched in his eyes for any lie or hidden joke. When she found none, she pulled away, and he sat up immediately to look at her, hoping he hadn't just ruined everything.

She stared at him for way longer than he felt comfortable with, but he waited patiently. She remained quiet for a long time, until she seemed to find her voice, gasping lightly and covering her mouth.

"You are serious" she whispered, and Damar nodded. She blinked slowly, once, twice, before she started laughing and he stared at her, confused and slightly hurt. "Oh! Oh by the Prophets, you are serious! You are... oh... my..." she giggled, shaking her head and making all his confusion turn into annoyance. "I can't... believe it."

"Are you mocking me?" he asked, dryly, and she looked at her with a smile that soon died when she saw his face. "Because I am not in the mood, Kira."

"I... sorry" she said, crawling to him and holding his face. "Sorry, sorry Corat" she whispered, shaking her head. "I just... never imagined you would ever ask me that."

"And why is that something funny?" he asked, holding her waist again. "If your answer is no, just say it."

"Oh no, my answer is absolutely yes."

Damar's eyes widened, and she smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Wait" he mumbled, pulling away from the kiss. "Are you... are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You will marry me?"

"Yes."

"But... I'm a cardassian."

"I might regret it" she said, tilting her head. "But I would like to try before saying it doesn't work."

Damar blinked quickly and then reached for her hands, holding them tight while she chuckled at him.

"The bracelet is back in my quarters, if you want me to-"

"Not now" she said, covering his mouth with a finger and pushing him down on the bed again. "First we celebrate, then we work on the bureaucracy of... you know, getting married."

"Oh... I see" he smirked, and she smirked back at him. "Well, you didn't change a bit."

"No, I didn't. And neither did you, thank the prophets" she whispered, leaning down to kiss him, laying her naked body on his and sliding her hands down his neck scales, making him shiver and groan into her mouth.

Celebrate now, bracelet later. He could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated, as usual! Rarepairs for the win!


End file.
